survivorfnfandomcom-20200214-history
Survivor- Oz
'''Survivor: Oz '''is the 27th season of Survivor. Twists 12 Castaways Tribe Switch Castaways Summary In the land of Oz, twelve contestants began Survivor in hopes of winning the grand prize of 1 million dollars. The tribes were split into two- North and South. On North, the Lion seemed to be strong, but was super self conscious with everything he did, as well as not wanting to touch anything that could be dangerous. Uncle Henry was very demanding, and instantly got an alliance with Dorothy, Scarecrow and the Wizard, leaving Toto on the bottom and alone. On South, most people on the tribe were strong, but Winged Monkey and the Munchkin Mayor made an alliance and boasted about it to their tribemates. The Wicked Witch did not like this and wanted one of them to go. At the first challenge, North lost. Although the Cowardly Lion was a big help in the challenge, his tension and nervousness annoyed the tribe, and he was voted off at the first Tribal Council. North, although losing a strong challenge member, won the next challenge. Munchkin Mayor thought he, Winged Monkey, Tin Man, and Glinda were in an alliance and were set on taking out the Wicked Witch. However, no one (except for Winged Monkey) stood for this, and the four blindsided Mayor Munchkin. Winged Monkey was now on the bottom. He made a shocking move and quit the game, cancelling the Immunity Challenge. South was happy he quit, for now they were a stronger tribe and won then next challenge. Uncle Henry wanted to vote out Scarecrow for making somewhat careless decisions. However, Dorothy didn't want to have orders be taken from someone, and rallied Scarecrow, Toto, and herself to make a "misfit" alliance. They blindsided Uncle Henry (the Wizard was very aligned with Henry and wasn't in Dorothy's plan). The two tribes switched into two tribes of 4 after Henry was voted out. The new tribes were- East; Glinda, Scarecrow, Wizard, and Toto, and West; Tin Man, Auntie Em, Wicked Witch, and Dorothy. On West, Dorothy was the only North member and looked to be the one who would go home, for the 3 South's were in a tight alliance. Glinda also looked to be on the bottom of East. However, when East lost, Scarecrow didn't want Wizard around anymore due to him voting for him. He got Toto and Glinda to vote the Wizard out. East lost the next challenge as well. Glinda and Scarecrow formed a strong relationship, and voted out Toto. When the two tribes merged, Scarecrow joined back up with Dorothy, and now with Glinda, they became partly the majority. The Wicked Witch noticed that Glinda switched alliances, so she became the Witch's number 1 enemy. With the alliances tied, Glinda won the first Individual Immunity. The Witch wanted to get out Scarecrow for taking Glinda, while Glinda's alliance wanted Tin Man to get out, for he was very likable and fun to be around. The votes were tied, and at the revote, Glinda flipped and got out Scarecrow. Glinda explained to the Witch that she was only going to use Scarecrow and Dorothy for numbers and didn't want to align with them. The Wicked Witch knew that she was only saying this because the misfit alliance was down in numbers. Tin Man won Immunity and his alliance blindsided Glinda, who thought they were voting for Dorothy. Dorothy also voted for Glinda when the Witch told her. Down to four, the majority alliance voted off the final North member, Dorothy, when the Wicked Witch won Immunity. The Witch also won Final Immunity the next day, and chose to vote off Tin Man. At the Final Tribal Council, the jury bashed Auntie Em for not making any moves and being in the shadow of the Wicked Witch. The Witch's big moves gave her the win, 5-0, and the title of Sole Survivor. Episodes